


One Piece Soulmate

by PeaceChaser



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fighting, Multi, New World (One Piece), One Piece - Freeform, Romance, requests taken, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceChaser/pseuds/PeaceChaser
Kudos: 3





	One Piece Soulmate

> **_An: I would like to make one of these for each major character that gets requested but for now I can only do characters prior to the Skypeia arc. I'm still reading! Feel free to request the next one though! Will do male or female characters. Also, the more detail you give in the request, the more it'll feel like your own story. Don't be shy with the details._ **

As Zoro grew in his talents as a fighter he became more and more ready for whatever challenge his soulmate would bring to him the day they met. The tattoo on his arm made him feel as if the other person would display the same skill and confidence as he did in his sword work. _So you want to be the greatest swordsman? I guess we fight._ He rolled over in his bed and yawned. It was well past noon. Seemed as if the others hadn't bothered waking him for lunch. There was a commotion in the hall. 

“You don't need to go barging in on a sick man!” The voice of the usual guard protested. 

“You're an idiot if you think you of all people could beat him.” Another guard argued. 

“Even so...I want to try!” A determined voice full of conviction shot down the protests.

Zoro was immediately at attention, picking up his three swords with practiced ease. Someone wanted to fight him? He smirked, stretching and cracking his aching limbs. He was ready for a work out, now that he felt sufficiently recovered from the ordeals of the past few days. He opened the doors to see a smaller figure standing with its back to him, chest puffed out against the guards. The guards, noticing him immediately bowed out of respect and quieted. “About time you let me through.” The figure in loose fitting pants not dissimilar to his own turned abruptly and crashed into him, dropping a sword on the ground. His eyes zeroed in on it and widened a little. 

It was a fine grade sword, even if he didn't know the name it was easy enough to tell. “So you want to be the greatest swordsman? I guess we fight.”

He did another widening of the eyes. This...scrawny man was his soulmate? Zoro met his eyes and felt the connection wash over him as he replied. “If you're sure that's what you want.” The man squeaked. It was such a feminine sound that Zoro began to doubt his initial assessment. He watched the feeling from the bond settle in behind their eyes. Zoro could feel the romantic nature snapping into place between the two of them and knew this was no man just as he knew this was his destined life companion. He decided not to question her attire. She probably had good reasons to want to pass as a man. He thought of Kuina. Maybe the same reasons. 

“Come on. There's a spot outside in the court yard.” He strolled off down the hallway thinking. There was no way this lady could handle the full brunt of his abilities. In fact...he wagered she was somewhat of a novice swordslady. She followed Zoro quietly, so lost in her own world that she missed when he stopped and slammed into him a second time. He smiled secretly before turning to face her and scooting her back a couple steps with his hands. “What's your name?” He asked, watching as she fiddled with the edge of her sword where it met the scabbard. 

“(Y/n).” She answered. She knew he knew of her nature as a woman then. Or else...the name given would've been different. “And you're Roronoa Zoro.” 

“Take up your stance.” He drew two of his swords, one for each hand. He didn't feel like going much harder than that. Not on a lady with so little experience. A lady who...for better or worse was metaphysically bonded to him mind and soul. 

She scowled. “Don't take it easy on me just because I'm a woman.” She knew of his three-sword style then. How long has she looked for him, not knowing she was closing in on her soulmate? 

He did laugh at this. “(Y/n), I'm taking it easy on you because that stance couldn't look worse if you were riddled with severe shakes.” Her face turned scarlet and he felt embarrassment wash over her. “I'll teach you.” The thought made him warm; the idea of being the reason his soulmate was capable of self defense. He shook off the uncharacteristic sappiness. “Ugh. You're turning me into that ero-cook. Maybe I won't go so easy…” It was a joke, but (Y/n) brightened at it. 

“Here I come.” She announced and began to approach in a roundabout, circular fashion. In a flash Zoro disarmed her with a clang of steel. 

“Tighter grip than that will prevent people from knocking it right out of your hands like I just did. Hold it like this.” He demonstrated, seeing her sword was also a katana. She gave it a meaningful look, absorbing detail before implementing. Zoro was surprised. It would appear that (Y/n) was either a fast learner or prone to beginner's luck. They went on like this until she was making half successful lunges at him. (Y/n) was getting tired by the end of a two and a half hour period, though, he could tell. But, he could also sense her determination. Could it feel flowing off her and through him; into his own. So he kept going until she was literally stumbling on her feet with every pass she made. The next time, he caught her as she fell, grabbing her sword in the same hand as one of his own.

Noon was long gone. It wasn't night, but rather evening when he helped her back into the palace and directed her to his bed in the infirmary. Nami was the first one back. She didn't comment, but gave the scene a long, searching look. She was smart. She probably figured it out on her own. Then Usopp. He was loudly exaggerating a tale to Karoo and Chopper. He stopped and made to come closer. Zoro raised an eyebrow at him. Usopp backed away. “That's the lady the palace guards have been trying to keep out for days. Guess she got past them.” Zoro watched (Y/n) sleeping and was thankful she had done so successfully. 

“She's probably his-”

“Oi!” It was Luffy’s shout. Zoro winced in sympathy for his napping soulmate. If there was one thing Luffy was great at besides eating and fighting, that would be keeping people from sleeping. “There's a girl in Zoro's bed!” He prepared to attack in case she was hostile, but seeing she was asleep relaxed. Sanji came in, drawn away from the princess by all the shouting. 

He was about to lay into Luffy for interrupting “quality time with a beautiful lady” when he saw the girl in the bed and a smirk grew over his features. “Looks like Zoro was “entertaining” company while we were gone.”

That did it. Zoro pushed off from the wall and strode over to the cook. “Listen here, ero-cook-”

“Try me, marimo-”

Nami broke it up. “That's his soulmate, Sanji. If you value your health I wouldn't say things about or hit on her.” Everything stopped. Nami shrugged. “It's obvious if you aren't an idiot.”

Luffy, missing the insult just dealt to him rounded on Zoro. “That's great! Now we have one more nakama to join us on the Grand Line!” Zoro felt initial unease at this statement. She was even less battle ready than Usopp. (Y/n) sat up suddenly revealing she wasn't as asleep as she appeared. 

“I guess...I accept. I have to go with you after all. To beat Zoro.” Zoro tried not to laugh and failed with a tiny chuckle that earned him a glare like the one Luffy gave people for getting between him and meat. “Then Mihawk.” She continued. That did it. Zoro roared with laughter.

“(Y/n)...Just…(Y/n).” He shook his head fondly while she glowered like a tiny dog full of rage. “Maybe one day.” He joked. Crimson colored her pale face. 

“Sooner than you think, moss head.” Zoro's eyelid twitched. How could she have come up with that same insult on her own?! 

X

The Merry Go set sail the next day and (Y/n) was on it, already napping in the Crow's nest. Zoro wanted to wake her to start her training since it was going to be pretty much from the basics up, but he couldn't bring himself to rouse her. Instead he basked in the quiet contentment and peace coming through her sleep and into the bond. He sat next to his soulmate and waited. Eventually the lull of the waves drifted him off to sleep. Later when Sanji came to yell at him that dinner was ready, he stopped mid sentence. “Hey, crap-” He cut off. Zoro lay against the wall sleeping with (Y/n) pulled tight to his chest. He smiled and spoke softly. “Maybe she can teach even a brute like how you to treat a woman.” And he retreated to leave the bond mates in peace.


End file.
